


Big

by Howland



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigfoot's a big guy, and Henry's sort of okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX: Bigfoot/Henry Foss, Size

Having to tilt his head back to look _up_ at a lover was new for Henry. Not that he'd made a point of dating short people before. No, nothing like that. Bigfoot was just... Big. He was tall and broad shouldered and his hands were big, his mouth was big and, as his name foretold, his feet were pretty damn big (not to mention those other bits that, yes, were big too).

In fact, once upon a time in Henry's life the thought of going to bed with anyone of Bigfoot's stature would've made him laugh nervously and sweat profusely. Somehow, Bigfoot had known this. Accordingly, he'd been incredibly careful in navigating Henry through the beginning of their relationship and the damndest thing was that it had worked. It had taken months, but careful flirting had turned to less-than-careful necking and that had turned to fucking and the size thing turned out to be rather a non-issue between them. All he knew was that when those big hands got pushy and his kisses got needy it felt brilliant to end up wrapped around each other in Bigfoot's oversized bed.

Seriously, in another life time this would have scared the piss out of Henry. Now, though, when those thick fingers worked him open, he arched into the pressure of the invading touch, desperate for the feel of it. Fisting his hands in the fur on the big man's chest he'd cling to the guy with a sort of desperation which made him blush when he recalled it out of context. But it just... It felt right.

Really, It felt fucking perfect. Which was weird, because what once would've freaked him the fuck out was now what made this whole thing tick. As much as Henry tried to deny it, deep down he had to admit to himself that Bigfoot's size was a turn on. And when the big guy slicked himself up and pushed into him gentle and steady, he made Henry feel things he'd never felt before during sex. Moving together, held close by thick furred arms and bent in two by the incredible strength harbored in the other, Henry felt safe.

Sex had never been safe before. It had been fun, it had been naughty, hell, at times it had been downright dangerous. Safety had gone as far as rolling a condom and then no further.

Now, as Henry mewled softly and twisted under Bigfoot, he felt secure. Meeting each measured thrust with a roll of his own hips, Henry lost himself with open mouth panting and sweat slicking his skin, trusting absolutely that the big guy would find him again. They kissed when the fucked. They touched and laughed and sighed and held each other close and Henry'd realized a while back that Bigfoot didn't just fuck him, he _made love_ to him, and wasn't that just weird. Weirder still was that he liked it, in fact, he _loved_ it.

And if that meant he had a late-developing size kink, than so be it. That was for the two of them to know, and everyone else to... well, everyone'd probably figured it out by now but whatever. Shouting out his climax, he dug his fingers into his lover's back, gripping the fur tight and clamping down around the length still buried inside him. Soon Bigfoot followed, spilling himself in Henry as the smaller heaved gulps of air and dropped his head back on the pillows with a dreamy, debauched look on his face.

So he had a size kink. After they cleaned up and lay down to sleep wrapped in Bigfoot's sizeable embrace, Henry closed his eyes and smiled realizing that really, he was okay with that.


End file.
